Fear In a Bottle
by Bl00deh Switch
Summary: Yaoi-Free! Youji is out of the hospital, and I have chapters 8&9 comin' up!
1. Head Trauma

Fear In a Bottle  
  
By: Bl00deh Switch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the people of Weiss Kreuz. Though I could Go for an Extra dose of Youji. xD...!! Anyways, On with the story.  
  
A/N: Actually, On with the Authoress's Note! A little bit of Youji dwelling on his beloved Asuka....A little bit of bad luck... a little bit of Omi muses (NOT Yaoi) ;-; expect depression, slight ooc/under the youji exterior. so here it is!/my first WK fic/  
  
Two forest green eyes were trained lightly on the tightly packed clouds which seemed to dot the skyline. The blonde mused for a moment, took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the sweet morning air, and sat upright. Youji's left hand gently caressed his stomach as it quietly called out to him, telling the play-boy that he should eat sometime this year.  
  
The man considered this, grunting shortly as he stood up. For a moment, Youji thought he had stood up a bit to quickly, as the world around him seemed to brighten up, Dying grass seemingly lush and green, clouds puffed out to a considerable size, and the air so fresh, so sweet... Not the usual polluted air he was used to.  
  
If he were a puppy, his ears would have perked up at the attractive female voice he heard. Quickly but suspiciously, Youji's forest green eyes flicked about, searching for the source of the voice.  
  
It seemed so...familiar.  
  
"Asuka,...?" His strong, deep voice seemed a bit questioning, as he said the one name he would never forget.  
  
The shapeless being began to laugh at him, but playfully.  
  
And for a moment, Youji felt at peace as he watched the Trees dance in the warm spring breeze.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Youji, what took you so long...?" The sweet, childish voice of Omi Tsukiyono was heard only to Youji alone, and that was intended, as the brunnette boy ushered Youji into the flower shop.  
  
"Whats it to you...?" The older male questioned boredly, obviously not interested in what Aya expected of him, or whatever the reason Omi had for questioning him.  
  
"...." The younger male didn't reply for a long moment, his big blue eyes(tm) focused on Youji's depressed Green ones.  
  
"Nothing. Just... Hurry up and get dressed. We're waiting."  
  
The young boy pretended nothing was wrong with wandering outside at five in the morning in your pajamas until lunch time.  
  
Pretended nothing was wrong with the obvious depression in Youji's behaviour. He could just keep God-Damned keep pretending until God-Damned Youji decided to slip out of this overly-ridiculous state of idiocy, and told them what the fuck was wrong.  
  
And so Omi smiled. And he kept smiling until Youji had left the room.  
  
The hallways were dark, No light to aid his sight, So the Play-Boy was stuck, stumbling through the darkness, feeling around for the door to his room.  
  
Feeling like a blind-man, Youji was experiencing brief flashbacks from when he actually could not see.  
  
All of this ended when the cold smooth sphere entered the palm of his hand, wrist twisting it until the heavy, oak door squeaked open.  
  
As a reflex Youji flicked on the light switch, only to experience a brief blue-purple flash.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
The light had burnt out. Of course, on a day like today, the man wouldn;t be suprised if the calendar didnt say Friday the 13th.  
  
He wasn't supersticious anyways, so who gives a shit.  
  
With one shred of hope left, Youji blindly stumbled towards the bedside table, only guided by the flashing digits of his alarm clock. The seemingly-blind man must have stepped on a rat or something, because it made a shrill noise as he slipped forward, bashing his skull on some hard surface, making a dull crunching noise as he fell flat on his face.  
  
When he came to, The world was a dim-water color... As if somebody ran a clear wash through it a couple of times.  
  
For a moment, all that he heard was muffled voices. One sounded quite familiar, But in this state,Youji couldn't quite pin-point it.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
He groaned, sitting up quickly, regretting that as his head spun.  
  
"Where the fuck am I...?"  
  
The room surrounding him was...very....blank.  
  
There he was, tucked in a bed, with white sheets, white blankets, white walls, hell, he was even wearing white clothes! Youji heard the voice again, instantly his hearing cleared up.  
  
"Asuka?" He repeated quietly, forest-green eyes setting upon the young teen known as 'Bombay'.  
  
"Not quite!" The child chuckled quietly, narrowly dodging a pillow that was thrown his way.  
  
"Where am I...?" Youji felt a sharp pain in his head where he had conked it in his room. One of his strong hands moved up to feel it, only to realize that he was bandaged up.  
  
"What the...?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as two delicate female hands pushed him just at his shoulders until he was lying on his back, then tucked him in tightly, but carefully, Kind of like a mother to her child. Now he could see her.  
  
She was quite an attractive nurse, a few years older than Youji, but nonetheless pretty. She had soft brown eyes and a round face, quite a fair complexion. One of the many girls Youji would have a One Night Stand (tm) with.  
  
He put on his trademark smile to charm her, though from Omi's view he looked kind of pathetic, and tired.  
  
The young boy watched the other's quietly, Blue eyes scanned the perimeter of the room, seeming calm on the outside, while on the inside, Omi wanted to smack the nurse upside the head, tell her how Youji's a fake, then push her out the door, and ask what the hell was wrong with this maniac.  
  
But of course, the teen was too late, The nurse had left, and he was alone in the hospital room with Youji.  
  
"I think she likes me." The older male replied stupidly, only his head, upperchast and arms seen, the rest hidden under the blankets.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Was the response. "Do what...?" Another stupid question. Omi didn't want to seem nosey, but he had to know.  
  
"Hurt yourself." Blue eyes couldn't stand staring into those forest-green ones, as Omi felt ready to kill Youji right then and there.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: That was....very weird. Second Chapter will be up soon enough :3 how you like-ish? r/r 


	2. Omi Goes Missing

Fear In a Bottle CHP. 2 By:Bl00deh Switch Disclaimer: I don't own the WK boys, or anything WK either. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. A/N: Hopefully this chapter won't be as OOC on Omi and Youji's part. Aya and Ken (maybe even the SK boys??) should be making an appearence. Enjoy!  
  
"HURT myself? What makes you think I did this on purpose?!" The confused man pointed to his injured skull, where the wraps seemed to tighten around his head with every word, making Youji sink deeper into the hospital bed. "C'mon Youji, We aren't stupid. Me and Aya both saw the pills, the blades, even drugs." With a small grunt of dissaproval, Omi stood up out of the chair he was sitting in, and began to slowly stalk towards the bed-ridden male. "If this is about Asuka...--" The young boy started, eyeing Youji sternly, before he was interrupted by an icey glare. Youji Kudou was sitting up in bed, fists clenched tightly at his sides, forest-green eyes sending daggers into oceanic blue ones. "I'd never...ever.. blame Asuka.... for my mistakes." "Honestly Youji--You're so depressed we don't know what to do with you!" Omi matched his gaze, glares locking on eachother. Suprisingly, the hospital didnt blow up from the glare-fest, But Youji was struck with one hell of a headache. "You don't have to do anything with me. I'm no child, I can run my own life, kid." Youji's voice was harsh as he pulled the blankets around his shoulders, only the back of his head showing as he buried his face in the remaining pillow. "Hmph..." Omi crossed his arms over his chest in anger, glaring for a few seconds more, before deciding to leave the man to rest.  
  
***  
  
Walking down the polluted street, Omi frowned. Stupid adults....Stupid Youji......Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Youji... He kept repeating in his head with every rythmic step he took, the sound of his black runners heard on the pavement. The world was so damn annoying to the boy right now, and the last thing he wanted to see was Aya, Ken, or any of the-- --Schwarz Boys. Straight ahead. Omi groaned. He was in no mood to go into an epic war on his own. Especially now. Of all times. He just hoped the boys were in a good mood. Omi continued to walk towards the men, hands in his jacket pockets as his rythmic steps quickened. Rum-ple-Stiltz-ken, Rum-ple-Stilz-ken... He repeated under his breath, to the rythym his feet hit the sidewalk. Upon arriving near the men, A loud cry was heard. Omi couldn't help but hold his breath, in fear of being heard. Schuldig and Nagi stood outside of an empty gift shop, annoyance clear on their usually calm faces. The red haired man spoke into the shop angrily; "Just hurry the fuck up already....." An exasperated sigh escaped him, as Omi had quickly hidden behind a nearby lamp post, not quite enough to hide him, but it was a fair distance away, so he could still hear them talk. He could also see into the empty room. There, standing upright and inside the empty store, the infamous Farfarello was, with a sinister smirk on his twisted face, Amber-hued eyes glinted with evil as he, himself, held back laughter, at some unknown thing which happened in his mind. "That'll work." Omi gasped suddenly, backing away as Schuldig's dark eyes had caught sight of the boy. Crawford nodded, tapping one finger against his lips in contemplation, studying the way Farfarello is gently swaying back and forth as if moving to a sound only he can hear. He hadn't noticed Schuldig's find, silently to himself wishing he had that play-boy weiss kreuz fiend... or something to lure him into the trap. Nagi's face was its usual blank, and calm expression, while he motioned towards Schuldig, and the now captive Omi. "Kitty cat," Farfarello said, grinning. Crawford's chocolate brown eyes glinted, as he ignored the Irish Man's comment, advancing on the boy. The eyebrow over Farfarello's eyepatch raised in amusement, twisted thoughts forming in his polluted mind. A/N: That was even weirder, Schwarz is doing there best for the 'scheme' this time. Stay tuned. o_O; R/R....? 


	3. Buzzing Annoyance

Fear In a Bottle CHP. 3 By: Bl00deh Switch  
  
The soft humming sound of a bumble bee plagued Youji, pounding in his skull, and adding to his headache. He was still in a hospital bed....How could a bumble bee be buzzing around? Unless the insect flew in from an opened window. Two forest green eyes opened, staring up at the color-less ceiling. It couldn't be. It was so hot in that room, Youji was suprised he didnt burst into flames. No way a window could be left open. A few more moments of buzzing, and the Play-Boy finally threw off the blankets from his body, and slowly made his way to a standing position. His breath seemed ragged as he panted, trying to loosen the collar of his thin, white hospital gown. Youji brought a hand up to his forehead, where the bandages were tightly wrapped, A dizzy spell was cast upon him for a moment, head pulsing dully. It was already morning time, Again. It had been at least a week since the encounter with Omi. The man already missed having somebody to talk to, Other than the doctors and nurses that constantly checked up on him. Come to think of it, Youji was beginning to worry about himself, The constant pains in his joints, and the fact that a 'minor concussion' had kept him in there so long. And the tests.. Oh the tests that were ran on him constantly. The man even had to be in the hospital's pediatric ward because of how childish he had been acting. Well......Actually, he was there because it was closer to the CATscan and emergency room. The oldest patient on the floor. Of course he wasn't embarassed. He had an annoying roommate. A young girl, around five or six years old. She had long straight, reddish-brown hair, and laughing eyes. Of course, she reminded him of a young Asuka, but that was just sick. She was definately not over eighteen.  
  
*** Schuldig smirked mirthfully, at the back door of the flower shop. Pulling the door open, Crawford steps to the side, making way for Farfarello and Nagi to enter. The Irishman, deceptively quiet and almost sullen during the car ride, is filled to brimming with energy; Crawford can feel it and see it, the small tremors running along Farfarello's lean frame, the way his single eye flits from one place to the other. As he lets go of the door, the Irishman begins to walk down the corridor. "Farfarello," Crawford calls after him, "Remember to leave a few fingerprints." A silky chuckle is his answer. "And a lot of corpses," comes Nagi's voice from Crawford's side. As the American looks at him, the youth shrugs. "Just thought I'd say something." *To be Continued* A/N: that was even weirder. WAY weird. o_O r/r 


	4. Bad News for Youji

Fear In a Bottle  
  
By: bl00deh Switch  
  
Disclaimer: I do....not....own....Weiss.  
  
A/N: lets hope the format doesn't mess up on this one...Thanks Misura and Lady Kickass for inspiring me to continue this fic. =P  
  
"hm hm hm...."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Whistling was heard after the humming had stopped.  
  
"Stop the noises." Youji grumbled, sitting up in bed.  
  
That...that little girl...His room-mate.  
  
She was damn annoying. Had a strange passion for making noises. Also for playing with Youji's hair.  
  
At first she was okay... Youji let her touch his face, play with his hair, anything to stop her from crying.  
  
But now...she was just.....  
  
He wasn't very good with kids. He didn't WANT to be good with kids. Especially snotty-nosed little brats who don't stop whistling.  
  
Lately, Youji's head was pounding. And ever since he conked his head, he had been getting constant headaches. Understandable. He fractured his skull. The doctors kept him in for testing, ever since he complained of back pain, and pain in his joints.  
  
"Girl, if you don't shut up, I'll throw you out the window."  
  
He growled angrily, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ready to stand up. The girl crossed her pale chubby arms in anger.  
  
"Crankster." She pouted stubbornly, usual cheerful eyes now glinting with slight hatred.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry..." Youji began while standing up, as he made his way towards the girls bed. She merely turned away from the play-boy, and he sighed, sitting on the edge of the thin matress.  
  
"I didn't have any cigarette's today..." The man continued, and the girls face lit up.  
  
"Just for you." youji finished, while wincing as he moved to an uncomfortable position. The girl had complained of smoking being bad for his health. One of her little hands moved close to Youji's cheek, A real adorable moment, so beatiful, Youji getting along with the girl, 'Eriko'.  
  
All the stars in Youji's eyes dissapeared as the girl roughly pinched his cheek, doing the 'aww so cute' thing that bugs the hell out of kids.  
  
He grumbled and batted her hand away, left cheek a light rosy color now. "Eri, that wasn't very nice." He frowned sadly, glancing away as if his feelings were hurt.  
  
The little child was about to apologize when a very plain nurse came into the room.  
  
"Excuse me, Kudou Youji....?"  
  
His forest green eyes lit up at the sound of his name, and he stood, turning to face the door frame, where she stood.  
  
"Come with me." Her voice almost seemed emotionless, as she spoke, quickly stepping out of the room and walking down the hallway.  
  
"Bye Youji!" Eriko waved with her hand, the I.V causing her pale skin to go rosy, as Youji's cheek had been.  
  
"Bye Eri." The man smiled as he limped after the nurse. He had been resulted to limping after a while, his joints aching for about a week now.  
  
The pictures on the hallway walls were semi-eerie to a man over twenty.  
  
Stick figures and children playing in vast fields of grass, and whatnot.  
  
Youji tried his best to ignore the sounds of the crying of sick children and babies. It hurt his head, but most of all, his heart.  
  
Youji remembered when he was a child, sick in the pediatric ward, and this hospital only made the memories more vivid.  
  
Finally he reached the room where the nurse had led him.  
  
"Please sit,..." A male's voice was heard, not familiar at all, and Youji took his seat.  
  
"I have some bad news for you, Kudou Youji."  
  
Why did it not suprise him. Youji stared at the edge of the Doctor's desk, eyes narrowing slightly as he waited.  
  
"It seems....." The man was around his late fourties, thinning grey hair and dark skin. He cleared his throat.  
  
"That your friends...have gone missing."  
  
Youji looked shocked as his eyes locked onto the Doctor's.  
  
Forest green meeting Dusty blue.  
  
"Thats not all I have to tell you...."  
  
Youji's confused eyes blinked as he waited.  
  
"You have Cancer, Youji."  
  
*To Be Continued*  
  
A/N: ;-;!!!!! That was....very....very.....I dont know! tell me if I should continue this!! r/r!  
  
*switch* 


	5. Pain Within Myself

Fear In a Bottle  
  
By: Bl00deh Switch  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss is not owned by me. Fortunately, because if it was, nobody would like it o.o; But I *do* Own Eriko. Sadly, she's a stupid little girl that will soon add some meaning to the story....  
  
A/N: Making chapters longer!!! =P Thanks to Misura, Lady Kickass, and Jim Morningstar for their AWESOME reviews!!! Thank you people. {} --Schuldig's mental voice, ' '-- thoughts  
  
---  
  
".....Ding...."  
  
Farfarello's remaining amber eye watched the object inside the microwave, hawk-like eye watching it rotate in a hypnotising way.  
  
"..Ding......."  
  
The IrishMan's short cropped feathery hair almost stood on end as he awaited the microwave to sound off.  
  
---  
  
With a heaving sigh, Bradley Crawford sat up from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
The room seemed so...clinical. He didn't mind, scanning the small room with his soft caramel eyes. With one of his strong hands, Brad twisted the brass doorknob until the wooden door shuddered open, without a sound.  
  
Now in the kitchen-like area of the building. Crawford's ears almost perked up once he heard the harsh voice of his little "friend".  
  
"You, Ding, NOW."  
  
Crawford smirked as he watched the swaying Farfarello perch upon the small microwave. It nearly tipped over as the One-Eyed fiend shook it beneath his weight.  
  
"Farfarello....You...press the big black button to stop it."  
  
His voice seemed a bit quiet, and he agreed on talking more often.  
  
{Hurry up you idiot, This redheaded freak wont shut the hell up...Neither will the two brats....}  
  
A small mental whisper entered Crawfords mind, Making the dark-haired american grumble.  
  
"How many times have I told you to stay out of my head?! I'll be right there...." His soft puppy-brown eyes shifted over to The Confused Farf, in which the man was slamming an Exacto knife into the wires of the microwave. The american casually picked up a mug of coffee.  
  
Crawford reminded himself to have patience with this criminally insane partner, as he slowly headed down the corridor, towards the elevators.  
  
He watched as the button lit up when he pressed it, and waited for the elevator to reach his floor.  
  
Finally, the doors slid open, and a young figure dashed out. Brad's only response was a casual;  
  
"Hi Omi."  
  
As he entered the elevator. Bradley hummed to himself briefly, and just before the doors closed, he managed to squeeze himself back out, sputtering and spilling the coffee all over his white shirt.  
  
"Omi?!"  
  
{Dumbass}  
  
There was Schuldig's voice again.  
  
"Do fuck off..." The dark-haired man chased after the youth, briefly calling out to Farfarello as he mad-dashed through the hallways.  
  
---  
  
Looking up from the sparking and sizzling mess of what used to be a microwave, Farfarello noticed with his remaining eye, another young dimwit sneak by.  
  
"Kitty cat?"  
  
The 'Berserker' smirked, voice in his head telling him 'siberian'. No, he was sure, it wasn't Schuldig, as he stood up and marched proudly over to the door frame.  
  
"Here Kitty, kitty, kitty...."  
  
He chuckled silky as he snuck behind Ken Hidaka.....  
  
***  
  
'Hm. Cancer.'  
  
The playboy repeated to himself in his mind.  
  
'What KIND of Cancer?'  
  
Youji asked himself, saddened eyes trained on his twiddling thumbs. Of course, it would've been more useful to ask that question  
  
When he was in the same room as the man.  
  
But no. He was way too choked.  
  
Who'd of thought.  
  
Cancer.....  
  
His thoughts twisted into morbid feelings as he lay in the hospital bed.  
  
'what if its bad....'  
  
'Of course its bad'  
  
'what about the guys? My friends....'  
  
His eyes closed and his hands quite their little nervous game as he hid his face in the pillow.  
  
'I treated Omi so badly last time.... what if I die and he thinks I hate him?'  
  
Youji felt like killing himself, then and their as he rephrased what his mind had asked.  
  
'What if everbody already hates me?!'  
  
"Damnit Youji....Stop feeling sorry for yourself..."  
  
The depressed man said, slamming his fist into the pillow. He felt the tears slip from his eyes, and began to feel anger course through him.  
  
Anger. He was mad at Himself.  
  
Of course, it was dark out, probably around 2:30 am...  
  
he couldnt sleep.  
  
All he could do was lay there, thinking about all the things he used to take advantage of. Youji clenched his fists as tight as he could, and turned over so he was on his back.  
  
The man was so tempted to cut himself at that moment.  
  
Punish himself for taking advantage of his friends.  
  
His 'family'.  
  
But he didn't. Not yet. Not tonight....Maybe....some other time...  
  
He thought to himself, mind slowly falling asleep, but not his body.  
  
His eyes seemed unfocused and dim as he stared past the ceiling of the hospital room.  
  
Eriko was fast asleep, probably dreaming of Playing hide-and-go-seek in a field of wild flowers.  
  
While Youji....Youji dreamed about death.  
  
His OWN death.  
  
***  
  
It seemed Nagi was the only one awake at this time...  
  
He couldn't sleep with the snoring of Schuldig, or Bradley's constant tossing and turning, not to mention hearing words from the twisted mind of Farfarello as he spoke in his sleep.  
  
They had to camp on the floor. In a semi-deserted building. Full of dead bodies in the basement, the smell of blood still strong in the young man's nose, even at the high floor they lay on.  
  
Or maybe it was the blood from his nose, when Brad had turned on his side, arm slipping and hitting Nagi right in the face.  
  
Schuldig and crawford got to sleep on couches.  
  
Farfarello and Nagi had to sleep on the floor.  
  
He sighed briefly, listening to a choking breath from Schuldig, mixed with a soft calm voice of Farfarello;  
  
"...Yeah......The reflections.....Hurting.....god.."  
  
And the constant movement overhead where Brad lay asleep.  
  
His eyes seemed dark and distant at night, mimicking Youji's position as he stared past the ceiling. But of course, he hadn't known Youji had looked past the ceiling before.  
  
That was HIS thing.  
  
The blanket lay neatly across his waist, hands behind his head as he waited for his body to pass out, aswell as his mind.  
  
Farfarello had often tried to roll over and snatch Nagi's blankets away, while in a deep sleep, his own blankets tangled around him like some-what of a roman or greek toga.  
  
So basically, Nagi was having one bad night, from having to fight off Bradley with his amazing martial arts skills, to a war with Farfarello, to keep his thin blanket on. Nagi glanced over to the tangled partner of his, the man's soft feathery silver hair was dishevled beyond belief.  
  
Poor Farf wouldn't usually be asleep at this hour, he'd usually be out in the city, destroying random objects with his bare hands.... But the brat's escape had tuckered the deranged-puppy dog out.  
  
Nagi sighed as he heard the digital clock buzzed. He sat up as if he wasn't experiencing insomnia for the eighteenth time that month.  
  
Schuldig was a very heavy sleeper, yet after years of training, he had trained himself to wake up to the alarm clock's ring.  
  
Farfarello sat up and watched the others around him, giggling.  
  
Crawford didn't find anything amusing as he scratched the back of his head, fitting the glasses on his face.  
  
"Farfarello...I honestly don't find whats so funny about our situation..."  
  
The 'Deranged-Puppy Dog' stood up to his feet, he happened to be the only one who wasn't wearing pajamas that that night.  
  
"I know where they are...."  
  
*To Be Continued*  
  
A/N Misura, Im going to be nice to the Weiss-Boys...Just not Aya. :o! Oh by the way, This chapter focused more on nagi, because I've been neglecting him so much...that AND last chapter was ALL Youji. Next chapter while probably have more Youji, but mostly on Schuldig....and Youji. I dunno, This was supossed to be a one-shot. But since reviewers inspired me, I write more....Go r/r!! o_o;;; More focusing on Farfarello soon because I love that little Deranged-Puppy Dog. =P 


	6. Feel the Burn?

Fear In a Bottle  
  
By: Bl00deh Switch  
  
Disclaimer:........  
  
A/N: Chapter 6. Weird. Schuldig and Farfarello muses in this Chapter. and Of course Youji too.  
  
---  
  
Youji felt pressure on his stomach. Trying to break free of the weight on him failed, while his eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Eriko...."  
  
His voice was slightly annoyed, though he spoke with a smile.  
  
The cheerful little girl slowly slid off of him, laughter bubbling forth as she moved closer to his head, sitting on edge of Youji's pillow.  
  
"Youji...."  
  
She mocked him happily, matching the same tone, but laughing quietly after.  
  
Those of you who didn't know yet, Eriko is blind. She had been playing with her twin brother, Yuta, a day after Youji had been admitted into the Pediatric ward. They were both only four years old. Eriko had slipped and fell, hitting the back of her head and losing her sight permanently, while fracturing her skull.  
  
Youji's forest green eyes watched the girl, as she fiddled with the daisy chain around her neck. He had made her when they were in the yard.  
  
Eriko didn't know he was watching, nor did she care. A content smile was on her face as she began to crawl around Youji's matress, and when she got too close to the edge, he was there to make sure she didnt fall.  
  
It was harder for him to walk now, and Youji didn't bother to try.  
  
Often times the nurse would bring a wheelchair so he could go outside with Eriko, sit in the grass and ignore the pain in his joints, while watching the girl stumble around with her arms outstretched.  
  
She was getting better now, ready to be checked out of the hospital at any time. Her parents had come to take her out, but she insisted on staying a bit longer, to be with Youji.  
  
They agreed and often visited her, bringing her flowers and teddy bears, and get well soon cards, while Youji looked on, from sitting upright in the bed across the room.  
  
Eriko wasn't a brat. She was a nice girl.  
  
One who Youji cared for.  
  
Right now a nurse came in with Their breakfast, Youji watching carefully as the nurse,  
  
Cynthia,  
  
Guided Eri to her bed. With a minor scold, Cynthia, (who had some strange family tie with Eriko) Gave the girl her food trey.  
  
"Mr.Kudou is not well, You shouldn't be bothering him like that."  
  
Youji frowned at the comment, in his mind, he repeated the part he didnt like the most.  
  
'Not well,'  
  
As the nurse handed out Youji's lunch, he smiled at her, thanking the nurse with a warm:  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
She exited the room swiftly, the sound of her feet shuffling down the polished hallway floor. It echoed in his ears, and he frowned once again, watching Eriko.  
  
Something wasn't right....  
  
Youji narrowed his eyes at the girl, squinting to sharpen the image he saw. The play-boy sighed, falling back into the bed, his silky blonde hair framing the exhausted look on his face.  
  
As expected,  
  
His vision was getting weaker.  
  
***  
  
Schuldig turned up the music on his portable discman, lyrics heard throughout the room, though headphones were on his ears.  
  
The world was much different from Schul's view.  
  
everything was black gray and white...like a newspaper. Whereas Farfarello saw everything as a god-hurting opportunity.  
  
The music blared in his head, a faint crunching noise from the speakers. Angrily slamming his finger on the stop button, The redhead man stood up, removing the headphones from his ears and tossing them onto the chair he was sitting on, along with the discman.  
  
A faint groan escaped him as he stretched out his stomach muscles, arms behind his head.  
  
"Feel the burn..."  
  
He joked while watching Farfarello, who was crosslegged on the ground, play with a lighter, trying to burn his fingers.  
  
"Its warm."  
  
The IrishMan's voice was distant as he watched the tiny flame surround his finger.  
  
It wasn't that Farfarello didn't feel pain, It was just like...He didn't react to it. Like pain wasn't really PAIN to him. It was just another way to feel something. Like, fingers touching a fork, then a velvet cloth. They feel different, But you were expecting that.  
  
Got it?  
  
Awesome.  
  
Schuldig took a few long strides towards the kitchen, scanning the area for any of the Weiss boys.  
  
Nagi and Brad said to split up and look for the brats.  
  
Since Farfarello had forgotten where the exact location of the Two younger Weiss guys were...  
  
Schuldig and Farfarello went back to the large building.  
  
Earlier, once they had got into the building, the elevator was broken down, so they were forced to climb fourty flights of stairs.  
  
Well, Farfarello did.  
  
Schul got a piggy-back-ride.  
  
Once they got to the right floor, Schuldig had changed back into his black silk pajamas, that fit his lanky body a bit baggily.  
  
Anyways, One of his silk sleeved arms reached over to the fridge handle, feeling the cool steel under his warm hand. Then, with little effort, the opened the door, and searched for something to eat.  
  
The Criminally-Insane man looked up suddenly. He had heard the slightest of sounds, one any normal person would overlook.  
  
"Kitty...?"  
  
He asked, slowly scooting towards the wall where the noise had come from, and pressed his right ear against it.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
His face twisted into a sinister grin.  
  
***a/n: prepare for details....! ***  
  
***  
  
Chirping birds filled Youji's ears, with the song of nature.  
  
He sat on the grass, of the small enclosed hospital yard, a small smile on his face while the breeze blew around him, gently caressing the strands of silky blonde hair.  
  
Both of his forest eyes looked up at the pure, cloudless sky, head tilting back slighty to expand his view of the heavens.  
  
Not only the bird's song filled his head with happiness, but the laughter of the sick children as they play outside, without a care in the world.  
  
Youji hoped they would grow up healthy, to be great people. His eyes wandered down to a small gnarly oak tree was living, a young lady, around twenty sat, reading a book.  
  
He had seen the girl around the pediatric ward a couple of times, Dark brown hair that fell just over her thin shoulders, chocolate brown eyes always seemed to see passed the appearences of people.  
  
The man decided to join her, in the shade of the tree. Slowly, he stood up, a familiar weakness in his knees as his lanky frame trembled, and Youji limped over to where the girl was, stumbling to his knees rather ungracefully beside her.  
  
"Hello." His voice seemed cheerful as he sat down, watching the profile of the girl.  
  
She didn't even look up at him. Didn't even acknowledge his presence.  
  
He waited a few seconds before asking, just as cheerfully;  
  
"What are you reading...?" A frown appeared on his face as he realized, though close enough, the words on the books pages were all blurred. Youji looked away, and cradled his head in his hands.  
  
The girl looked up from her book, an glanced over at him.  
  
"Oh my, Im sorry! I got sucked into this book..." She watched him curiously.  
  
"Whats wrong....?" Her voice was quieter than before.  
  
Youji peeked through his fingers at her, watching her as she slowly and gently grasped his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face.  
  
"Im Tesumi, and who are you...?" Her smile warmed him up inside as her brown eyes focused on him.  
  
"Youji...." Even to himself he sounded like a shy young child, and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Are you a nurse?" He asked, eyes narrowing slightly, as he tilted his head back. She was invading his personal space, and knew it, as she let go of him and sat back where she was before, only facing him now, book to the side.  
  
"No. Im here because I have osteoperosis." Her voice was the same cheery tone, as she smiled at him.  
  
"What about you?" Her eyebrows raised as she looked into his eyes.  
  
".....I have Cancer." He replied, voice nearly emotionless. 


	7. Break Out!

Fear In a Bottle  
  
By Bl00deh Switch  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Weiss. Kreuz. And. All. Its. Characters.  
  
A/N: Switch is suffering from a disease called 'Writers Block'. e_e;  
  
---  
  
Youji sighed, placing the novel down on his lap.  
  
Eriko was at home now, and he was alone in the room.  
  
It was around eleven at night, and the only source of light was a small lamp on the bedside table, which faintly illuminated the room.  
  
The only sound heard was his own heartbeat, pounding in his ears.  
  
Youji felt the migraine plague him suddenly, as he lay down on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
'Hmm....I wonder...'  
  
Youji asked himself mentally, blinking briefly before scanning the walls for anything interesting.  
  
He saw the window, the same small window he saw every day and night.  
  
A million thoughts entered Youji's mind as he stood up out of bed, semi-limping towards the window, he glanced out.  
  
Maybe he could break out some time soon.  
  
Maybe....Tomorrow?  
  
He smiled to himself, making his way back to the bed.  
  
---  
  
Bradley Crawford had an irritated scowl on his face... But...what else was new?  
  
His calm brown eyes rested on the wall as the sound of Farfarello and Schuldig's yelling and arguing rang through the walls of the seperate rooms.  
  
Nagi was in the room with Brad, both sharing the silence between them, acting disinterested, though their ears were perked up to hear what exactly was going on between the other two.  
  
Brad dully noted his surroundings growing slightly out of focus, and the american pushed his glasses up, glancing over at Nagi's silent form.  
  
The irritated look on his face subsided as he calmed down, ready to speak to Nagi.  
  
But of course, the Telikinetic boy beat him to it, voice sounding soothing with the harsh yelling in the background.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Nagi's voice was deadpan in the cold air.  
  
Crawford did his best to answer, only the brief shrug of his shoulders and he was finished, slowly standing up, and stretching the small ache that had formed in his back.  
  
"....Don't ask me."  
  
***  
  
Youji smirked mirthfully at the situation.  
  
There he was,  
  
Wearing his dark clothing and trench coat,  
  
At the front door.  
  
The secretary had been fooled, searching in the office for some files he had asked for.  
  
Now was his chance....  
  
And so he broke out of the hospital, fresh air filling his exhausted lungs as he tried his best to remain stable.  
  
His knees were still weak, and his joints ached feverishly.  
  
But he was out.  
  
And that was all that mattered....  
  
**  
  
A/N: short because of the writers block. Im writing more soon enough. =3 


End file.
